


Off with a Bang! Season 2!

by A_Shieldmaiden_of_Rohan, Blu3g1rl



Series: Project Freelance [4]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Other, Project Freelance, calm down Anakin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-05-07 20:08:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19216624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Shieldmaiden_of_Rohan/pseuds/A_Shieldmaiden_of_Rohan, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blu3g1rl/pseuds/Blu3g1rl
Summary: Jedi trapped on Felucia! Clones are surrounded by droid forces. Their only hope is to escape on Republic gunships waiting to land on the embattled surface. Jedi cruisers have managed to blow a hole in the droid defenses and have sent gunships to the rescue.





	1. Holocron Heist

**Author's Note:**

> This is a combination of two episodes

“Look out!” Obi-Wan pulled Anakin and Ava back. A vulture droid crashed where they’d been standing. 

 

Adrenaline surged through Anakin at the near miss as he deflected a bolt aimed for his head. “That was close.” Absently he checked on his student through their training bond. 

 

“If those fighters got through, then our gunships can't be far behind,” Ava chimed in. She hoped.

 

“Prepare the troops to evacuate,” Obi-Wan ordered as they deflected blaster fire. 

 

Ava nodded and activated her comlink. “Blackstar Squad, our extraction’s en route. Fall back to my position.”

 

“Yes, sir.” Cas shot down a battle droid. Two more took its place. 

 

“Aw, but I didn’t even get to use any plasma grenades,” Torch pouted as they retreated. They made such pretty colors, too! 

 

Spice rolled his eyes. “I’m sure you’ll get to make some nice big explosions in our next mission.” He sometimes wondered if his brother hadn’t had a leak in his growth chamber. It would explain his concerning fascination with all things that went boom. 

 

“Come on, grunts. We are leaving!” Rex barked as they retreated into a gunship. 

 

“Ahsoka should be back from her jungle patrol by now,” Anakin said. Unease filled him as he tried to reach her through their bond again. She was alive and unharmed, but that was as far as their bond had developed so far. 

 

“I'll try to contact her again,” said Obi-Wan. “Ahsoka, where are you? Ahsoka, what is your location?” 

 

“About six klicks east, Master,” Ahsoka responded, pride clear in her voice. “We've engaged the enemy and we've got them on the run.” 

 

“They're here to extract us,” Obi-Wan said, voice clipped.  “We're leaving.”

 

“What? But we can't retreat now, Master. I've broken through!”  

 

“Move it, troopers!” Anakin stood outside the gunship deflecting blaster fire as he waited for the final clones to get in. “Come on, double time!”

 

“The droids are retreating,” Ahsoka repeated.

 

The gunships rose into the air. “We're outnumbered. You must evacuate. That is an order!” Honestly, when he’d said that Anakin would make a good teacher, he hadn’t thought that he’d end up wrangling a female version of his former student.

 

“Master Skywalker taught me never to let up when the tinnies are on the run,” Ahsoka persisted, insulted at the idea of running away. 

 

“They are running back here to regroup with the main force!” The doors slid shut, and the gunships began to rise. “You are putting your troops' lives in danger, young one. You  _ will _ get on the gunship when we arrive!”

 

Ava had heard Master Obi-Wan use that tone exactly three times in her life. Twice with Anakin, and once with her. It was not a tone that one ignored or argued with. Yet Ahsoka seemed determined to do just that. 

 

“Where's Ahsoka?” Anakin asked. He’d only caught the tail end of what his former Master had said.

 

“Following your teachings,” Master Obi-Wan gritted out.

 

“Is she winning?” 

 

_ That’s what you’re concerned about?  _ “She won’t be for long,” Ava informed him coldly. “She’s refusing to retreat.” 

 

The remainder of the short ride to Ahsoka’s position passed in silence.

 

Ahsoka was on top of a tank, lightsaber a whirling emerald blur as she skillfully deflected blaster bolts.

 

Obi-Wan shot Anakin a look. “She's not stopping.” 

 

“Land in front of them,” Anakin ordered, now becoming more serious as he watched his student fight, oblivious that she was being surrounded by droids all around her. 

 

Ahsoka stared in disbelief as the gunships blocked her view of the droids. “ _ What _ are you  _ doing _ ?” she demanded angrily as her squad ran into the ships.  

 

Anakin stormed over to his student with an angry look painted on his face. “Get in the ship,  _ now, _ ” he ordered in a tone that dared her to argue.  

 

She rose to the challenge and glared back at him. “Can't you see they're retreating?”  

 

It was Charr who responded. “They're about to overrun you, Padawan Tano,” the Chiss explained in her signature calm and collected tone. “You just can't see it.”  

 

Anakin followed up on his friend’s logic, sounding like an annoyed father. “Now follow orders and get in the ship.”  

 

Sullenly, Ahsoka obeyed. The Padawan watched as the droids did indeed overrun where she was and destroy the AT-AT just as the others had warned her. She turned around with wide eyes to see three stern faces. 

 

ooOoo

 

“Padawan Tano, do you feel Master Kenobi's description of the incident is accurate?” Master Windu asked gravely. Ava, Anakin and Ahsoka stood in the center of the Council chambers.  Only Masters Obi-Wan, Yoda, Windu and Plo were present. The other Councilors were off world fighting. Ava’s former master frowned as he watched the child squirm a little under his gaze. She was uncomfortable from all this attention; good. Maybe she wouldn’t be so disobedient next time and jeopardize not only her life but others as well.

 

Ahsoka, not truly seeing the problem, sullenly agreed. “Yes, my Masters,” she demurred.  

 

Yoda raised an eyebrow at the rebellious girl. “More to add, do you?” the green Jedi master inquired. Plo and Obi-Wan shared a look with each other.  _ Was she always like this? _ Obi-Wan seemed to ask silently. Plo shook his head.  _ She gets it from  _ your _ Padawan, _ the Kel Dor responded, and Obi-Wan rolled his eyes.

 

“I know I was wrong,” Ahsoka began. “I just got so caught up in my own success I didn't look at the battle as a whole. I wasn't being disobedient, I just... forgot.”

 

Ava frowned. At first, it seemed like the girl was acknowledging her error, but now she was contradicting herself and making excuses for her behavior. Master Mace would never have let her get away with an answer like that, nor would Master Obi-Wan have accepted it from Anakin.

 

Ahsoka was still a child, Ava reminded herself. All Padawans made mistakes. But her failure to understand how serious it was and learn from it was concerning. If she and Anakin were on a mission together and both of them somehow became incapacitated, could she trust Ahsoka with the lives of her team?

 

As if realizing what his student was doing, Anakin stepped in. “Masters, this incident is my responsibility. Because of Ahsoka's advanced abilities, I forgot how young she is... I gave her more freedom than I should have.” He looked ashamed about that. 

 

 _What had this war come to?_ Plo wondered as he stared at the master-padawan pair; _that we think first of battle prowess and not age._ Mentally he made plans to at least help the situation and he knew just the person to help. _But how to get him here..._

 

Master Windu’s frown deepened at the pathetic attempt to deflect trouble off of her. “That may be, but it doesn't excuse what happened on Felucia.” He shared a look with Yoda.  “I think she needs some time away from the battlefield.” Somebody as young as Tano shouldn’t only be on the front lines, he decided. It wasn’t good for anyone to grow up like that.  

 

Yoda nodded agreement. “On archive security reflect on your actions you can, Padawan.”  

 

“Guard duty?” Ahsoka burst out, then quickly backpedaled. “For how long?” she asked hesitantly. 

 

Mace Windu was not impressed. “Longer now.”

 

The trio walked into the grand library. “Madame Jocasta Nu,” Anakin greeted warmly at the familiar face of the head librarian that spoke of countless times Anakin was punished to a similar fate that his student had. Ava had been sent to the library only once before her Master had realized it wasn’t really a punishment for her. He gestured to his student, “This is Ahsoka Tano, my Padawan. She is to be your new security officer for the time being.” Anakin and Jocasta shared a secret smile. 

 

“Hello, Madame,” Ahsoka greeted with a small nervous smile. 

 

So this was the infamous Ahsoka Tano. Jocasta studied her unsuspecting appearance. “So good to meet you,” she finally responded, “Let's show you around.” The madame nodded in farewell to both Ava and Anakin. Since it was a quiet day, Jocasta decided to give the young girl an entire tour of her library. Jocasta knew that while Ahsoka had grown up in the Temple and therefore have been to her library multiple times, it wouldn’t surprise the older Jedi that the younger didn’t know where everything was. “There is more knowledge here than anywhere else in the galaxy,” she began to lecture as the two walked around. Out of the corner of her eye she spied a Nautolan walk in and cheerfully wave in hello before walking off. 

 

“Master Kenobi says there are even texts here that are forbidden to be read!” Ahsoka accidently interrupted the lecture in her eagerness, her blue eyes wide in excitement. 

 

Jocasta smiled indulgently at the child’s eagerness. It reminded the older woman of a different Padawan she knew a long time ago. Her smile turned into a sad one as she remembered the rambunctious child who had died far too early. “The archives hold a great many secrets, it is true.” Jocasta agreed and then gestured to a vault near her desk, “Beyond this door lies the holocron vault. The holocrons contain the most closely guarded secrets of the Jedi Order.”  As she spoke the Jedi that entered earlier walked up to the vault and used the Force to open it. “Good morning, Master Fisto,” Jocasta acknowledged. Kit Fisto gave them his signature friendly smile before walking in. 

 

Ahsoka watched the Master Jedi stride in with a confident swagger. “Can we go inside?” She asked as she tried to imagine the knowledge in the important place.   

 

“I'm afraid not, my dear.” Jocasta shook her head. “I haven't been inside myself for years.” She looked back at the doors, “Only members of the Jedi Council are allowed access,” she explained to the young Padawan before looking at her with a serious expression. “Guarding the holocrons is one of the most important duties a Jedi can be given, Ahsoka.” Jocasta informed her, using an old trick she used to use on Skywalker. Play to their own self importance and for a small while the person would be eager to do even the most tedious jobs without complaint. “Do you think you're up to the task?”

 

Ahsoka fell hook, line, and sinker for the small trick and stood up straighter. “Definitely!” she exclaimed. Jocasta smiled to herself; Tano proved to be just like her Master. 

 

ooOoo

 

“The setback at Felucia has affected our efforts in the whole sector,” Obi-Wan noted as he studied the galaxy map and half listened to various reports from other Jedi. He stroked his beard in thought. 

 

“It'll take weeks before we can-” Ava began to input but stopped as Master Yoda groaned in pain and clutched his heart.  “Master Yoda, what is it?” 

 

His ears drooped. “A disturbance in the Force. Intruders there will be in this temple,” Yoda answered as he recovered from his vision. Nobody doubted the little Master for even a moment. Yoda was very skilled in the Unifying Force. 

 

“First things first,” Obi-Wan began as Anakin, Ava and himself walked down a hallway, “Where do we start looking for these intruders? What could they be after?” 

 

“I doubt they've come to hijack starfighters,” joked Anakin but immediately regretted it when the others gave him a flat look. 

 

“This is serious, Anakin,” Ava scolded her friend, not at all amused by the joke, “Anyone capable of infiltrating the Temple is not a threat to be taken lightly.”

 

Obi-Wan silently agreed with the blue Knight but continued on as if Anakin didn’t make light of the situation. “What can they get here they can't get anywhere else?”  

 

“Information,” Ava offered.

 

Anakin’s eyes widened. “The Jedi transmitter codes,” he elaborated, “Every piece of troop information, in one place. And it's all in the east tower.” 

 

“The east tower communications center,” Obi-Wan chimed in. 

 

“I'll head there right away,” Ava said.

 

Anakin nodded.“And I'll monitor the perimeter defenses from the central security station.” 

 

It had only taken Ahsoka four hours into her punishment to realize that she had been fooled by the Head librarian and that guard duty was mind numbing enough to turn into a Sith. Perhaps that was why Dooku was one. Master Fisto had come out of the vault only a half an hour when she started. As she paced back and forth when someone entered the library. Ahsoka perked up at the sight of the Skrilling Jedi. “Good afternoon, Master Enisence,” she said and silently  prayed to the Force for some excitement. In her single minded mission to have something to do Ahsoka completely missed another Jedi walk in. 

 

“Master Ord Enisence” looked taken aback by the friendliness and awkwardly responded back to her. “Good afternoon, young one.” “He” looked around for an escape from the girl. Both were oblivious to the new Jedi’s amusement from watching them. 

 

Ahsoka was oblivious to both the “Jedi’s” actions and discomfort as she pressed on.  “May I be of assistance?” 

 

A strained smile crossed “Enisence’s” face as “he” tried to casually dismiss her and continue on with the mission Bane had given. “No, thank you, my dear,” “he” deflected, “I don't want to bother you.”  

 

Had Ahsoka been informed about the intruder and if she actually used a little common sense she would had known something was wrong with the Skrilling Jedi. But in her attempt to no longer be bored, mixed with her naivety, the young Togruta didn’t suspect a thing. The other Jedi, who was blatantly eavesdropping, frowned a little at the response but decided that Master Enisence didn’t want to be hounded by a bored Padawan. “It wouldn't be a bother at all, Master,” Ahsoka protested with a smile, “Things are slow right now,” she started to explain and hoped that the Master would take pity on her, “I could use something to do-” but she was interrupted. 

 

“Thank you. I'll be fine on my own,” Enisence once again dismissed and now the other Jedi felt pity for him. The Togruta was becoming a little annoying with her persisted attempts.  

 

Ahsoka tried one more time, “You sure?”  

 

An irritated look marred the Skrilling’s face. “Look, youngling,” he huffed out, “I said I was fine. Now let me go about my business.” With having said his piece the “Jedi Master” all but stomped to the nearby terminal.  

 

Anakin’s student look taken aback as she watched him. “Can't do anything right these days...” she muttered under her breath. 

 

“Well, ya were becoming rather annoying,” a new voice offered next to her ear. 

 

More than startled Ahsoka whirled around with wide eyes to face the newcomer. The being looked to be a human roughly around the same age as her Master. The man had greyish-blue eyes, the most defining were the bright red scratches near his eyes. But otherwise he seemed so unassuming with his dark hair and plain robes. The Master, Ahsoka noticed was also the same height of Master Obi-Wan. “Well who asked you?” Ahsoka shot back, not appreciating the answer. 

 

The man gave her a small knowing grin. “Ya kinda did,” he answered her first question, “The Jedi in general are becoming more stressed  ‘cuz of the war and yer nosiness isn’t really helping.” 

 

“I didn’t ask for your opinion!” Ahsoka loudly exclaimed and puffed up like a Loth-cat. She was immediately shushed and glared at by Madame Jocasta for being too loud. Chastised, she ducked down and looked at the floor. “Who are you? I’ve never seen you before.” Ahsoka quickly forgot her previous anger and was excited for something other than boredom. “I’m Ahsoka by the way, Ahsoka Tano.”

 

The man blinked at the sudden change, “Uh...” he lamely trailed off, not knowing where to start. “My name is Huei, Huei Lombardi?” he asked rather than said. He absently scratched this neck. “Ya probably never see me since I work with the prisons. I only jus’ got back from dealing with some prisoners to get some dirt for the other Jedi in an attempt to negotiate with the Hutts fer the space lanes.” Huei gave her a beaming smile that seemed familiar to the Togruta but she couldn’t say why. “I decided to brush up on my Huttese before I’m sent back out there to deal with ‘em; it’s one of the most common languages in the Outer Rim. So why are you here?”

 

At his question Ahsoka’s good mood left and she scowled. “Master Windu is punishing me for how I acted in Felucia,” she explained, “Apparently he and the other Masters think I’m not ready to be a commander.” 

 

Huei looked interested, “Oh? Wot happened?” He motioned with his hand, and Ahsoka noted his black nails (painted?)  to sit on the steps that led up to an aisle. 

 

“Back on Felucia I was fighting those battle droids with my squad and had them on the run when Master Kenobi ordered me to retreat,” Ahsoka began to regale her story to Huei, “I didn’t want to- I mean I had those tinnies right where I wanted them but then my Master stopped me from fighting and made me retreat. The droids had overrun us and we were forced to let the Separatists control the planet.” She clenched her fist. “And when we got back to Coruscant, Master Windu and Master Yoda decided to punish me for getting too caught up in the fight.” She looked at Huei. “I know now that retreating was the best option since the droids overran us, but how could I know that then?”

 

Huei didn’t respond for a moment. “Did anyone tell ya why ya needed ta retreat in the first place?” 

 

Ahsoka looked down again. “Master Kenobi told me that we were surrounded, but I didn’t believe him...” 

 

The dark haired Jedi raised his hand. “Okay, I think I understand wot’s going on ‘ere.” He placed a hand on the Togruta’s shoulder. “Yer being punished fer not obeying yer Master’s order ta retreat, right? Well why did he order ya ta retreat in the first place?”

 

“Because the droids overran us.” Ahsoka answered him with a slight frown; didn’t she just say that?

 

“And  _ who _ exactly is ‘us’?” Huei questioned, “Because I don’t think someone like Obi-Wan would let ‘is student fight all by ‘erself.” 

 

“I wasn’t alone!” Ahsoka protested, “I had my squad with m-” she cut herself off as she realized what the older Jedi was trying to prove. “I had my squad with me,” she repeated to herself quietly, as she thought of the brave men that fought with her. 

 

“Exactly,” Huei agreed, “It wasn’t just you being risky; ya had other people that were relying on ya. Sometimes people got to make tough choices they don’t like, especially when there are others with them. Ya got so caught up fighting you forgot to think about yer men for something that you never could have won.  _ They _ , and also  _ you _ , would have died in a senseless way.”

 

“I let my pride get to me, huh, Master Lombardi?” Ahsoka looked guilty and shame filled her being. “I guess I was so used to winning that I let it get to my head.” She thought of how she acted in the Council chamber; she had been so upset that she lost that she didn’t see how arrogant she acted. No wonder Master Windu was disappointed with her. Jedi aren’t supposed to act like that. 

 

Huei squeezed her shoulder. “Yer here right now and ya learned what ya did wrong. Ya didn’t die and since it’s only guard duty fer ol’Jo I’m taking a stab and saying that none of yer people died too. Learn from what you did wrong and don’t repeat it.”

 

Ahsoka gave Huei a smile that expressed her gratefulness. “Thanks Master Lombardi for your wisdom. I won’t be that way again,” she promised and stood up. “You said you wanted to learn Huttese? My Master speaks it fluently and has begun to teach me it. If you want I can tell you all I learned so far...” she trailed off looking unsure.

 

He quirked his lips up. “I would be honored.”

 

ooOoo

 

The lights blinked on and off. “What was that?” Obi-Wan asked a nearby droid.  

 

“The system is just recycling, sir,” the droid answered in a monotone.  

 

Ava’s voice piped in as Anakin and Obi-Wan shared a look. “Master Kenobi, I'm in the tower,” she reported, “No intruders, but something just happened. All the scanners were behaving strangely for a moment...” 

 

“Something happened to the system down here too,” Obi-Wan replied, “It cannot be a coincidence.” 

 

Ava looked at the holograms trying to figure out what just happened. 

 

“Arrived, the intruders have,” interrupted Yoda as he walked up to her.  

 

“But if they are not in the tower, what are they after?” she questioned as she racked her brain for an answer.  

 

“The communications center, perhaps, their target is.”  

 

Anakin’s voice crackled over the comm, “They must be in the central ventilation system; Ava, check to see if there were any abnormalities.”

 

Her fingers flew across the keyboard as Ava did what he said. “Let me check the system... You're right; there has been a disturbance. It's near the top of the south tower,” she reported to them.

 

“We’re on our way,” came the determined reply. 

 

Madame Jocasta quietly walked up to Master Enisence. She saw how the man acted to her temporary charge earlier and was worried. Perhaps young Tano was trying too hard to find something to do, but that didn’t excuse how the Skrilling acted. At first she was concerned about her fellow Jedi’s mental stability. The war had damaged numerous Jedi already and watching the Skrilling seemingly talk to himself was more than a little disconcerting, but now with the news of an intruder she was suspicious. “Excuse me,” Jocasta interrupted, “I don't mean to disturb you,” but she did, “But the whole Temple is on high alert.” As she finished her hand reached for her lightsaber, preparing herself for the worst.  

 

The action didn’t go unnoticed and Enisence’s eyes narrowed a little. “Thank you,” Cato said before lashing out and knocking the elderly Jedi unconscious. Cato stood above Jocasta before getting an idea. The changeling knelt down and placed her hands on top of the unconscious Jedi before transforming into her. The hologram used to mimic clothes glitched into the robes and Cato took a moment to admire herself. “This is perfect.” 

  
  


Obi-Wan and Anakin looked at the damaged vent. “Well, looks like this is where they broke in,” the blonde Jedi stated dryly.  

 

The ginger nodded and deactivated the shield with a wave of his hand. “Fortunately, we'll have a less troublesome time getting in.”

 

Without hesitation both jumped down the vent. “Great,” Anakin complained, “Which way do you think they went?” 

 

Mentally Obi-Wan reviewed the vent’s outline before pointing right. “The communications center is this way,” he said, “We'd better hurry if we're going to catch them.” 

 

After a few minutes of half crawling and half walking Anakin spoke up again. “I don't think they came this way.” He muttered to his friend. “Ava, are you picking up any other life signs in this quadrant?” 

 

“Deep in the temple, the intruders are,” Yoda cryptically responded to Ava.  

 

Ava frowned at the answer. “How are they managing to stay out of our way?” she wondered out loud as she searched for life signs. 

 

“Possible it is, receiving assistance they are, from inside,” Yoda responded. 

 

“Wonderful,” she groaned. Just what they needed: inside help.  

 

Huei (“Master Lombardi makes me feel as old as Yoda and I’m kriffing twenty.”)  was in the middle of telling Ahsoka a story about his own Padawan days, (the two had quickly gotten off track and decided to tell stories with each other) when Master Yoda’s voice spoke through the Padawan’s comm. “On high alert the Temple is.” He informed the two, “On your guard you should be. Believe a Jedi the intruder is posing as.” Both Jedi were sitting in an empty aisle to avoid Madame Jocasta.

 

“There’s an intruder?” Ahsoka asked with shock. “Who would be stupid enough to try that?” 

 

“Someone skilled,” Huei answered her in a dark tone that didn’t suit him; his frown made him seem more dangerous. It reminded Ahsoka of her Master when they had to help Jabba the Hutt. She didn’t like it. “Come on, let’s go find Master Jocasta and warn her.” 

 

“Right.” Ahsoka noded and her lekku swayed a little. She stood up and began to run off to find the Madame but Huei grabbed her arms and pulled her back. “What are you-?” That’s when she felt the Force warn her about danger.

 

“I think the intruder is with us; running head first into danger will only get us killed, Ahsoka.” Huei let go of her arm and walked in front of her, “Let’s not be too hasty.” Ahsoka nodded and allowed the dark haired Jedi to lead. 

 

“Over there,” Ahsoka whispered and pointed to where Jocasta was sitting at. Huei’s eyes narrowed and they watched as the Librarian muttered something to herself as she typed.

 

“Bane, the two Jedi are heading in your direction. You-”

 

“Who are you, and what have you done with Madame Jocasta?” Ahsoka interrupted and ran up to her, ignoring Huei’s shout to wait.  

 

“Jocasta” looked surprised that she was caught but regained her bearings quickly. “The same thing I'm going to do to you!” The imposter ignited the stolen lightsaber and swiped at the Padawan before running off. 

 

“Ahsoka, take care of Jocasta,” Huei ordered as he chased after the intruder. “I’ll take care of this!”

 

“But-!”

 

“No buts, whoever this is they’re dangerous!” Huei cut her off from protesting as he dodged a slash from the fake. “Get Jocasta and yerself somewhere safe and contact Yoda. That’s an order!”

 

Ahsoka hesitated for a moment before remembering her earlier promise to be better. With a determined look she picked up the unconscious form of the elderly Jedi and moved into an aisle. Huei listened as her voice faded away, “This is Ahsoka Tano, the intruder...”

 

Now knowing that his new friend would be safe and that nobody would be able to see him fight Huei grinned at the fake and tilted his head slightly to avoid the saber. “Whoever you are you’re not gonna win,” he said. It was slightly amusing to the Jedi that this imposter thought that they were going to win; and the way this fake used a lightsaber was laughable, it was as if a young child was fighting him. Swinging at random and leaving large openings to an experienced fighter. 

 

The fake gave out an angry shout and once more lunged for him, “Once I finish killing you I’ll kill that girl as well!”

 

Any amusement Huei had previously completely fled and he glared. That was a very poor choice of words and whoever that was was going to regret ever saying it. Huei grabbed his lightsabers and ignited them with a flashy twirl. The green and yellow blades made his glare look more deadly than it already was, the hue of the lights made his scratches look more jagged and raw. “Ya may have Jocasta's shape, but not her skills.” He sneered as he batted away the stolen lightsaber effortlessly with his yellow saber and pointed the green one at the phony’s throat. “Now let’s how ugly ya really are.”

 

“Jocasta” glared at him but obeyed and Huei watched as Jocasta’s eyes enlarged into hateful yellow eyes with slits and her skin darkened into a greenish gray color. 

 

ooOoo

 

Ahsoka’s voice loudly echoed in the vents as she reported to her Master, “Looks like you were right Master, I've captured the imposter disguised as a Jedi. She says the intruder's in the holocron vault.”  

 

Obi-Wan’s eyebrows rose at the new information. Surely she was joking. “A holocron is no good without a Jedi to open it,” he disagreed with a shake of his head. “What are they up to?”  

 

Anakin agreed with his former Master. “They must be trying to gain access to the communications center from the vault.” 

 

His Master nodded, “Let’s get in there!” The two went as fast as they could through the narrow vent to the vault. Suddenly an explosion knocked them around slightly. They entered the vault and only noticed a hole in the vent that led to  the communications center. “Quick, the communications center! Let's go!” he ordered.

 

Todo reluctantly pushed the vents to the communications center and walked through. The techno-service droid goggled at the five Jedi. None of them looked amused at the sight of him. “Hey, guys, I was just, testing the access hatch...” Todo gave out an uncomfortable chuckle as he tried to slowly back away. “Works  _ great _ !” he concluded and something began to beep. 

 

Mace’s eyes narrowed at the sound. “Bomb,” he warned everyone. 

 

“Bomb? What bomb?” Todo exclaimed nervously, “Is there something going to blow up?” The Jedi Master didn’t even dignify that with a response, merely waving his hand to push the droid back into the vent and reclose the access hatches. 

 

“Bomb!” Obi-Wan barked. He and Anakin ran back around the corner.

 

“No, no, no, no, no, noo!” Todo wailed. Obi-Wan stumbled slightly from the force of the explosion.

 

Ahsoka tried to figure out what was going on as she and the unconscious Madame Jocasta hid. She hoped that her new friend was alright fighting the imposter. Whoever it was had to be strong, after all they made it into the library undetected! Ahsoka was distracted as the woman lying next to her groaned and shifted. “Madame librarian, are you okay?” the Togruta asked and turned to face her.  

 

Jocasta pushed herself up and gave her charge a small comforting smile. “I think I'm all right,” she assured. “We must call security and stop the intruder.” 

 

“I’m already ahead of you, Madame,” Ahsoka assured, “And Master Lombardi is getting that imposter as we speak. She ordered me to take you to safety.”

 

“Master Lombardi?” Jocasta inquired with a frown, “I’ve never heard of any Jedi called that.” Ahsoka’s eyes widened at that and she cursed quietly. What if Huei was an intruder too? Those two could have already gotten whatever they wanted! “Padawan Tano, contact the security; I’m going to deal with these intruders,” the librarian ordered. 

 

“Yes, Master.” Ahsoka obeyed and touched her comm. 

 

Jocasta moved much faster than someone her age as she made her way through her library to find the two intruders. The hum of lightsabers filled the air and she made it just in time to see a man with two sabers disarm her lookalike and point one at her throat. She paid little mind to whatever the man was saying as she concentrated on the Force to grab her stolen blade. The man turned around and looked at her in shock when she turned her saber on. To her own shock the man looked a lot like a certain Jedi she both liked and tolerated. He also looked like a certain dead Padawan she once knew. 

 

“Madame!” He gasped out in surprise. 

 

“Whoever you are, you are under arrest!” Jocasta declared, “Both of you.” She glared at the Clawdite who tried to back away and escape. She scowled at the imposter, “I don’t know what you are trying to accomplish by disguising as him, but I won’t forgive you. The person you’re posing as died years ago as a child.”

 

“Master Jo, it’s me!” the dead boy tried to assure the librarian. “It’s  _ Ja- _ ” Jocasta refused to let the man say that name out loud and lunged at him. The imposter tried to defend himself without hurting the librarian. “ _ Ma’Jo _ , stop! I swear it’s me!” he yelped out and ducked away. 

 

“Enough!” Master Plo’s voice interrupted the one-sided fight and everyone turned to see the Kel Dor and Ahsoka. “Madame Nu, you are attacking a fellow Jedi. Ahsoka, please handcuff the changeling so she doesn’t escape.” Ahsoka glanced between Huei and Jocasta before she handcuffed the shapeshifter. 

 

“Master Plo,” Jocasta huffed out, “How dare you protect this imposter! The person he’s posing as died–”

 

Master Plo cut her off, “The person you hold at saber point is a Jedi named Huei Lombardi.” There was a warning in his tone that told the librarian not to push the issue. Wisely, the woman listened and put away her lightsaber. The Kel Dor turned turned to Huei, “It is good to see you again, young Huei. Once we know what this intruder is after, we should catch up.”

 

Huei gave him a look and nodded, “Of course, Master.” He gave a strained smile to Ahsoka, “Good job kiddo.” Ahsoka beamed. 

 

Yoda, Mace, Ava, Anakin, and Obi-Wan stood in the Holocron vault. “Our war operations, it was never about,” the green Master gravely said as he stared at the place where the precious item used to be.  

 

Outside the vault Ahsoka, Huei and Plo Koon listened to the others. Angry at the loss, Ahsoka jerked the caught intruder. “Come on, changeling,” she snapped, “We have a new home for you.” 

 

Plo watched as the changeling followed the annoyed Padawan. “What would someone want with a holocron?” he questioned out loud to nobody in particular. Beside him, Huei shrugged his shoulders as they thought in silence. 

 

Cato, believing that her sentence would be lighter if she cooperated, answered him. “Bolla Ropal.” 

 

The answer startled the Masters. “What did you say?” Mace demanded and Ava side-eyed her former teacher in confusion. She had never heard that tone before. Just who or what was this ‘Bolla Ropal’?  

 

“That's who Bane's next target is,” Cato replied with wide eyes, “Some Jedi.”  

 

Anakin, not liking the fact that he was in the dark, opened his mouth. “What's wrong? Who's Bolla Ropal?” 

 

“He is the keeper of the Kyber crystal,” Plo answered him in a strangely dark tone. Everyone looked at each other, startled by the anger the usually calm Kel Dor had. “The data on which can only be read by holocrons.” 

 

“What's on the crystal?” 

 

“A list of every known Force-sensitive child in the galaxy.” Well, that explained the short tone, Huei mused, casually flipping up his hood as the others walked out of the vault. It was a known fact that Master Plo was extremely protective of younglings. The idea that some bounty hunter... His eyes widened, did the fake say  _ Bane _ ? No wonder Plo was upset. “The future younglings... the future of the Jedi Order,” Plo finished and his fists clenched. 

 

“We have to warn him,” Ava stated the obvious. 

 

Her former teacher shook his head. “That's going to be hard to do. He's out of contact, somewhere in the Devaron system.”  

 

“Seek him out, you must,” Yoda commanded Ava and Anakin. 

 

“Ahsoka and I will set out immediately,” Anakin agreed and looked at the Chiss.

 

“My team is ready to leave whenever you are,” Ava confirmed. 

 

“If this Cad Bane is still here on Coruscant, I'll find him.” Obi-Wan promised. Plo and Huei shared a look.  


	2. Cargo of Doom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stolen secrets! Villainous mercenary Cad Bane was hired by Darth Sidious to steal a holocron from the vaults of the Jedi Temple. After fleeing the scene of the crime, Bane hunted down and captured Master Bolla Ropal, who has a crystal which holds secrets of the Jedi Order. As a separatist fleet arrives to help the bounty hunter, Anakin Skywalker races in to cut off their escape and stop Bane from delivering the stolen holocron,

“Cad Bane is after a Jedi Master, Bolla Ropal,” Ava told her team as  _ Nightwing  _ neared the  _ Resolute’s  _ airlock. “Master Ropal has a crystal that contains the locations of all known Force-sensitive children in the galaxy.” She didn’t even want to  _ think  _ about what Bane’s employer would do with the crystal’s secrets. “Bane plans to force him to open the holocron in order to insert the crystal and gain the information. If he succeeds, the consequences for the Jedi Order and the Republic would be incalculable. Failure is  _ not  _ an option.”

 

Cas straightened his shoulders. “It never is, sir.” 

 

Seeing the same resolve reflected in the rest of her men, Ava smiled to herself. They’d had a rough start, to be sure, but as Master Yoda said,  _ Comes easily, nothing good does.  _ The war was a blight on the galaxy, to be sure, but...at the same time, she couldn’t imagine her life without them. 

 

“General, we're receiving an urgent transmission from the planet,” Admiral Yularen reported as Ava and her team approached the bridge. He acknowledged her presence with a nod; Ava returned the greeting and watched the holo of a clone trooper appear.

 

“General Skywalker, our base has been overrun.” Blaster bolts flew around him as he fired his rifle. “There's no possibility of evacuation— gah!” A blaster bolt hit him in the shoulder. He gritted his teeth and shot the clanker before concluding his report. “They've taken General Ropal and the holocron memory crystal.” A battle droid grabbed his blaster rifle. He shook it off and shot it. 

 

“Do you know where they've taken them?” Anakin asked urgently. 

 

“Sorry, sir. We tried to stop them, but they left the outpost,” the trooper tried to explain as he shot a droid that appeared on the call. Suddenly everyone watched as a commando droid snuck up behind the trooper and snapped his neck. 

 

The call cut out. “Transmitter's been destroyed at the source, sir,” the clone at the panel reported soberly. Ahsoka ducked her head and shut her eyes tightly at that. Awkwardly, Ava placed her hand on her shoulder in an attempt to comfort her. 

 

Anakin frowned and stared out the window. “We have to find out what ship Master Ropal was on,” he uttered seriously. 

 

Bane lounged in the commander’s chair as a battle droid walked up to him. “Sir, that Republic ship has destroyed our escort and is blocking our escape,” it reported.  

 

The Duros watched his would-be capturer for a moment as he made a few plans. “Whoever's commanding that cruiser is a bold one,” he commented to himself softly before speaking louder, “Move us out of the battle zone and prepare to jump to hyperspace. I have a small favor to ask our Jedi guest.”  

 

Another clone, Rex, walked up to the group, “General, a Separatist command ship is fleeing the battle,” he informed them. 

 

Ahsoka turned to the two with wide eyes, “You think they have Master Ropal on board as a prisoner?” she asked. 

 

How young and shielded from the cruel reality the girl was, the Admiral mourned. A galaxy wide war was terrible enough, but to have children —Jedi or not, Tano was just that: a child— fight in them? 

 

Gravely, Ava nodded. “It wouldn’t make sense otherwise,” she said. 

 

Anakin ignored them as he faced Yularen. “Admiral, intercept them before they can jump to hyperspace,” he commanded firmly. 

 

Rex looked between the group unsurely. “I'll ready the troops for boarding,” he hastily offered and quickly walked away. 

 

Yularen scoffed, “Boarding? We have no boarding craft,” he said at the nonsense that Skywalker was spouting. “We were prepared to land on the planet, not to board another ship. You can't be serious–”

 

Anakin interrupted in an annoyed tone. “I am, Admiral. Thank you for your opinion. Now, target their hyperdrive. We don't want them getting away.”

 

The bounty hunter calmly walked down the prisoner brigade as another droid chased after him. “Sir! Captain! Sir!” it vocalized loudly to get his attention. Bane was amused slightly by its confusion on what to call him. “They hit the power converters, so we can't go into hyperspace.”  

 

_ A boarding? _ the Duros wondered as his mind went into overdrive with different plans. Out loud he remain collected, “Hmm...I wonder what the Jedi are planning.” Whoever was chasing after him reminded him of Project Freelance, the organization he used to work for.  

 

Rex and Cas walked over to Anakin, Ahsoka and Ava. “I've rounded up three brigades and Blackstar Squad, sir,” he said, “Where are we going?”

 

Anakin looked determined and Rex internally groaned at that. That look was never a good look. It meant that his General was about to do something deadly and stupid. “We're going to board a Separatist frigate, rescue Master Ropal, and recover an archive holocron,” Anakin informed everyone of his plan. 

 

That was his plan? Suddenly Cas was even more grateful that he was assigned to Commander Charr and not General Skywalker. “We have no assault craft, sir, only a couple of fighters and the  _ Twilight _ ,” the leader of Blackstar protested. At the annoyed look the blonde sent him, Cas backtracked. “Waiting for orders, sir.”

 

Ahsoka too had a skeptical look at her Master. “And the plan is?” She too received the same look. “Just curious,” she muttered and looked away. 

 

“She asked a valid question,” Ava said coolly, and received another annoyed look. Unlike Cas and Ahsoka, however, she remained uncowed.

 

Instead of starting a staring contest (he knew he’d never win), Anakin looked around for something to use. His eyes landed on the end of the hangar, and he smiled.

 

“I came to see if I could be of any help, General Skywalker,” Admiral Yularen greeted him. 

 

“Actually, you can,” Anakin told him. “Activate those walkers, Admiral.” 

 

“You're not thinking of using those to transport the clones to that frigate!” Admiral Yularen exclaimed. 

 

“Well, they are pressurized…” Ahsoka trailed off.

 

“And they're equipped with magnetic feet,” Rex finished. “Good call.” Cas looked at the trio in bewilderment and once again thanked every deity he’d ever heard of that he was not assigned to General Skywalker. 

 

A grin broke across the Togruta’s face and stretched her tattoos. “Master, you're a genius!” she complimented. 

 

_ If by genius you mean insane, then yes, yes he is, _ Ava thought and kept her face neutral. 

 

The Admiral spluttered. “Those walkers were designed for terrain, not space!” 

 

“Rex, load them up,” Anakin ordered. “Let's go, Snips.” 

 

Rex pivoted on his foot and began barking out orders. “Execute Battalion, take AT-AT 300! Carnivore Battalion, Walker 773! Blackstar and Blaze Battalion, walker 542!” he hollered, “Let's go!” 

 

The Rodian Master Jedi screamed in pain as electricity shocked the life from him. Bane watched apathetically. “Simply open this little box of yours so I can get the information from this crystal, and your suffering will come to an end,” he offered indifferently.   

 

Bolla moaned in pain. “You will... never get me to... unlock the holocron,” he panted out.  

 

The hatted hunter shook his head and held in a sigh of exasperation at the stubbornness. Not that he was surprised, the Jedi were a tenacious lot. It was just like working with Agent Jakku, Bane decided and scowled in remembrance. Jakku was truly one annoying being. “Unfortunately, I don't have time to discuss this with you,” Bane said boredly. He turned to the droid at the command center. “Hit him again. Full power,” he ordered curtly.  

 

The droid looked taken aback by the order. “I'm not sure how much more of this he can take-” 

 

“Are you a medical droid?” Bane cut off in an irritated tone. Since when did battle droids  _ care _ about their enemy?

 

“No, sir,” it replied hesitantly. 

 

“Then step back and shut up.”

 

“Roger, roger,” it obediently said. 

 

They all listened to the Jedi’s agonized screams, and Bane tilted his head. “More power,” he ordered curtly. A true Jedi could withstand this sort of pain. He remembered when he was with Project Freelancer. 

 

_ A young Cad Bane watched warily as a few grunts strapped in a blonde human. “What is going on?” he asked the man standing next to him. _

 

_ “Training,” the man said in a short tone that told him to stop questioning things. He motioned for the grunt by a stand to begin. Bane’s red eyes widened as bolts of electricity began to shock the human and he listened to the screams. “Field agents are required to undergo torture training in the event that they are caught,” the man began to explain to the Duros and motioned again, “Up the power,” he ordered coldly and the screams became louder. “We cannot allow any information about us to fall into anyone’s hands.” He turned to Bane with cold green eyes. “Prepare yourself, initiate; you’re up next.” _

 

“Again,” Bane ordered. 

 

Choked screams filled the room before they were cut off; the droids around him shifted uncomfortably. “We've lost all his vital signs,” one said in a subdued tone.  

 

“Check,” the alien ordered, not truly caring if the Jedi was dead or not. He had already had a back up plan.  

 

The Rodian’s body jerked as a manga guard none too lightly jabbed him. “He is no longer functioning,” the same droid from before repeated in the same subdued tone to Bane. 

 

That much was obvious, “Drop him.” Bane ordered, “He's dead,” he was the only one that didn’t wince when the body landed loudly on the floor in a heap. “Looks like we will have to find another Jedi to open this Holocron. Only next time, I will try a different method.” 

 

ooOoo 

 

“When Darth Sidious asked me to loan you the Federation fleet, he didn't say you were going to war.” Nute Gunray complained to Bane, “You have already lost four of my ships. I hope you can pay for all of this!” Revealing his true worry; money. Bane wasn’t surprised. 

 

He held up the crystal he took from the Jedi he killed, “One authentic Jedi Holocron and the memory crystal I was after,” the Duros showed the greedy being in a dismissive tone, “When my benefactor gets this, he will compensate you for your puny fleet.”  

 

The ship shook as another blast hit it. “Sounds like the Jedi want it back,” Gunray tried to be sly but it fell so short of its goal that it was laughable.  

 

As the Neomodian spewed hot air one of the battle droids walked up to him, “The Jedi are overwhelming our vulture droids. Should we send out reinforcements?” it inquired. 

 

“No,” Bane said boredly; he already had plan besh in action.  

 

The two spoke to the bounty hunter at once. “What are you doing? / Did you say, "No?"”

 

He rolled his eyes at the both suddenly wishing he was back with the Project. While he hated all their secrets and shroudedness at least there he worked with professionals. “Uh huh.” 

 

If the bucket of bolts had eyebrows, then Bane knew they would be raised. “Roger, roger,” it said.  

 

“The Jedi will board the ship and get the holocron back,” Gunray informed the obvious; Bane wondered how the war went on so long with someone like the Viceroy in charge. “Transmit the information and close the deal immediately.” And leave Bane at the mercy of the angry Jedi, no doubt.  

 

“I can't.” The ex-freelancer drawled, “Only a Jedi can access the device. Fortunately, there are three Jedi on their way to help me, two more than we need for our purposes,” he smirked as he watched three sentients fight with lightsabers. One with purple, another with blue and the final with a green saber. Bane studied the green wielder for a moment; they were smaller than the other two. Hmm... yes, that would work just fine, he decided as he watched the being rush ahead of the others.

 

The annoying grub glared at him. “You'd better live through this I want my money, Bane.” It tried to threaten.  

 

Bane smirked widely. “You can count on it,” he promised. If there was anything Bane hated the most it was failure. The Duros walked down to a droid and grabbed it. “Wipe all the frigate's memory banks and destroy every record of our mission. Initiate the self-destruct sequence.” He looked at another. “You, transfer all ship functions to my wrist-com I want control of doors, gravity generators, everything. The rest of you, stay here and defend the bridge.” After giving out his orders, Bane kicked open a vent and went through it. 

 

“We're defending the bridge alone?” one of the droids said in bewilderment to its comrade. “Against the Jedi? I hate this job...”  

 

“Don't shoot!” it cried when the boarders advanced and pointed to its partner. “I'm not the Commander.  _ He's _ the Commander!” The clones shot its partner. “Guess I'm the Commander now…” the droid vocalized before it was shot as well. 

 

Anakin directed his astromech to the access port. “Artoo, see if you can find Master Ropal.” 

 

A holorecording popped up. “One authentic Jedi holocron and the memory crystal I was after,” Bane said smugly to someone. 

 

Ahsoka cringed. “Oh, no! He has both pieces now.” She shuddered to imagine what someone like Bane would dare to do to innocent children. 

 

“Rex, send a squad.” Anakin barked out, “Lock down the hangar bay and destroy all the escape pods,” he was  _ not _ going to lose to this bounty hunter. “No one gets off this ship.” Not without the holocron or Bane in custody. 

 

His captain nodded, “Yes, sir!” he shouted and turned around to follow through.  

 

“Artoo, you have to find Master Ropal,” Ava urged the astromech. “Hurry.” 

 

The ship shuddered. “What was that?” Rex asked. 

 

“One of the engines on that frigate has exploded,” Admiral Yularen reported. “I caution you to avoid the AFT section.”

 

“How much damage is there?”

 

“I suggest immediate evacuation.” 

 

Anakin shook his head. “Not until we get what we came for.” He was  _ not  _ losing the bounty hunter. 

 

About a minute into their search of the detention area, Ava heard Ahsoka cry, “Master, I found him!”  

 

The Rodian was sprawled on his stomach, tongue sticking out. Ahsoka turned away, unable to bear the sight.

 

“Rex, have some men take Master Ropal back to the Resolute,” Anakin quietly directed. 

 

“We might not be able to find the holocron in time, Master,” Ahsoka began, “But if it's destroyed with the ship, Nute Gunray won't get it either.” 

 

“Maybe, but I'd rather return it to the library personally,” Anakin quipped.  

 

“We should only destroy it as a last resort,” Ava mediated. 

 

Bane smirked at the Jedi that found him. “Welcome, Jedi. We've been expecting you,” he taunted and ordered the battle droids. “Kill them!” He watched for a few moments as the clones easily started to take down their enemy. “Let's make this a bit more interesting,” he muttered to himself and hit a few buttons on his wrist. “Lock down.” 

 

The next thing Cas knew, he was floating towards the ceiling. “Magnetics!” the clone commando barked. “You were trained for this!” 

 

Anakin deflected a bolt, “Turn the gravity generators back on!”  

 

One battle droid, blasted by a minigun, fell against a rack of torpedoes and dislodged one.

 

“Check your fire!” Rex called out. “Hit one of those shells, and this fight is over for all of us!”

 

“That means you, Torch,” Cas warned his explosives expert. 

 

“Oi!” Torch shouted, offended. “Just because I think explosions are pretty doesn't mean I'm suicidal!”

 

Whatever reply Cas made was lost to Rex's ears. He shook his head and thanked the stars he wasn't assigned to Blackstar Squad. 

 

Ahsoka watched as the blue bounty hunter retreated. “I'll get him, Master!” she shouted and began to run after the sleemo.  

 

Anakin’s eyes widened. “No Ahsoka, wait, it's a trap! Ahsoka, wait!” He uselessly shouted after her as he cut a droid in half. “We'll take him together!” He turned to run after her but the Duros had locked down the blast doors.  

 

“You thought you could get away?” Ahsoka gibed Bane when he stopped running at the end of the corridor and lit her lightsaber.  

 

She reminded Bane of a Loth cat. Those animals puffed up to look much bigger against larger predators. “You're not much of a challenge,” he dismissed as he spied the Padawan beads. So he was correct in his assumption that she was just a child. That made everything so much easier. “I got you right where I want you.” He lifted his blaster and shot at her but she was skilled enough to deflect the bolt back at his wrist. “Ugh,” he grunted. She used his momentary distraction to lunge at him, but he kicked her saber out of her hands. 

 

The Duros’ physiology worked against him when they started to fight hand to hand, and Bane landed on his back in pain. “I'm not impressed,” Ahsoka taunted and started to pull her saber to her hand. She was occupied enough that she completely missed his smirk, but she did feel the pain when Bane grabbed her ankle and activated a small but powerful electric shock. 

 

The child Togruta tried to break his binders but yelped in pain as they fought back. “Ohh, I wouldn't do that,” he warned her with sadistic amusement. “Those binders have been specially designed for Jedi. The more you struggle, the tighter they get.” He grabbed the Padawan beads and ripped them off of her; he remember listening to Agent Naboo once drunkenly tell his (yes  _ his _ , despite the fake voice the agent used Bane knew that the Aruzan was male) fellow Freelancers all about Jedi traditions. One being how important a Padawan’s braid or beads are. “Impressed now, youngling?” he goaded.  

 

The child scowled at him. “Not really. Enjoy this while you can, sleemo. This burning boat is about to finish us both off!”  

 

As if he die in such a stupid way. “We have time,” he assured her and had a sadistic idea. Naboo also mentioned how the Jedi communicated through the Force with one another. At that time he had wondered how the combat medic knew so much but after that grand discovery he completely understood. It was one of the major reasons he left the Project relatively unbothered.  “The bond between a Jedi teacher and his apprentice is strong...” He began but was cut off. 

 

“Which means my Master will be coming for me any minute.” The girl tried to intimidate him.   

 

“Let's see if we can get him here any faster,” Bane darkly said and hit the button so that the cuffs would shock her. 

 

Almost immediately a droid spoke up. “Sir, a Jedi is coming. He looks very unhappy...”  

 

He smirked at the news. “Your Master has gotten the message...”  

 

The door opened, and the furious Hero With No Fear stormed in with a deadly look. “You have nowhere left to run, bounty hunter...”  

 

Had Bane been anyone else, they would have begged for mercy at the sight of a bloodthirsty Jedi. Bane, however, was not anyone else. “Let me worry about that, Jedi,” he responded, not at all worried. “If I activate this control, the outside air lock will open, and she will be sucked into oblivion. Do you think you can kill me and then save her before she's pulled out into space?” he questioned slyly, “It's a horrible way to die... Besides, isn't negotiation the Jedi way?” 

 

The situation became clear to Anakin and he felt helpless. “What do you want?” he asked in a defeated voice and deactivated his lightsaber.

 

“This holocron carries information I've been paid to collect. I can't unlock it, but you can.” Bane showed off said holocron. “The last Jedi who had it wouldn't open it. I hope you don't make the same mistake.” The Duros watched as Anakin internally struggled about what to do. How cute, he cared for the girl. “We don't have much time,” he reminded, breaking the Jedi’s inner argument.  “Hurry up, Jedi, or she dies.” 

 

Ahsoka’s eyes widened as her Master moved to open the holocron. “No, Master!” she shouted, “Don't do it!” She would rather die than let someone like Bane have knowledge of the locations of their younglings.

 

Anakin looked at her with desperation. She had to understand why he was doing this. “I can't let you die, Ahsoka.”  

 

She struggled against the shield. “Master,  _ no _ !” Why didn’t he understand that she was just one person? Her life didn’t matter more than the lives of others.

 

“We'll deal with the holocron later,” her Master apologized and sat down. 

 

“How touching,” Bane sneered in disgust. This was why dealing with normal Jedi was easy. They cared too much. 

 

“Now I will combine this holocron with the memory crystal I acquired from your dead Jedi friend.” Bane explained to Anakin, and let him do his Jedi hoodoo. “My employers will be most pleased.” he said as he grabbed the completed form. Without hesitation he hit his wrist to open the doors so that the child would get sucked into space. That would distract the older Jedi enough (if he was as talented as the others he face then saving the child would be easy) to escape.

 

He ran through the corridors as he talked to Gunray. “Did the Jedi cooperate with you?” The greedy grub asked eagerly in lieu of a greeting.  

 

“With some encouragement,” Bane said ambiguously, threatening the life of his student could count as encouragement, at least in a Freelancer type of way. “I have access to the holocron and all the information the memory contains. I only have to get off this ship.”  

 

“Maybe you should transmit it to me now,” the Viceroy suggested, “Then I could send another ship for you.”  

 

Bane resisted the urge to snort at the obvious lie. Anyone with a brain... hell anyone even with _ out _ a brain knew that that was a lie. “No, thanks, Viceroy,” Bane declined as he ran up to two clones. “I have a plan for my own escape.”  

 

The one with blue paint shouted at him. “Hold it right there! You're not going anywhere, bounty hunter!” Bane smirked and raised a blaster.  

 

Anakin and Ahsoka ran through the corridors. “I hope you found us a ride off this bucket!” he said to Ava. 

 

Ava responded as the clones around her shot any remaining droids. “I have, but we need to leave now. Any longer and we’ll be killed when the reactor explodes.” 

 

“You'll have to,” Anakin shot back as he and his student continued to run. “I'm going after that bounty hunter!”

 

“ _ Anakin-!”  _

 

The light on her comlink blinked out, meaning that Anakin had turned his off. Ava resisted the urge to scream, turning to the nearest battle droid and Force crushing it with extreme prejudice. 

 

Ahsoka stopped running. “Master, wait!” she cried out, “Stop! _ This _ is the way to the hangar,” she pointed towards the hangar. “We must get off the ship  _ now _ ,” she stressed to him. 

 

Her Master protested, “I can't let Bane get away,” he tried to argue. 

 

Was this how she acted on Felucia? Ahsoka wondered and screamed out the first thing that came to her mind. “Patience!” Realizing what she did, she backtracked a little, “Master, patience.” she said gently, “I know how you’re feeling but we can’t go after Bane. This is just like Felucia; you need to look at the bigger picture and not get caught up with what’s in front of you.” She quietly begged the Force to let her hard headed Master listen to her. 

 

For a few tense moments her Master said nothing; then, “You're right,” he sighed out and she watched as his body sagged a little.  

 

“Come on, come on!” Rex urged to himself as he spotted his general and commander run to them. They all watched as Denal shot the bounty hunter, who fell to the ground lifelessly.  

 

“Trooper, did you get the holocron?” Ava asked as the others entered the ship. 

 

“No, sir,” Denal grunted out in pain as he limped in. 

 

Ahsoka moved to jump out. “I'll get it, Master!” she offered.  

 

Wisely Anakin grabbed her shoulder to prevent her. “No time!” he said and turned around. “Rex, get us out of here!” With no time to spare the ship made it out just in time as the battleship exploded. Silently, they all watched as pieces flew by them. 

 

“It looks like the holocron was destroyed, but at least the Separatists didn't get it,” Ava offered.

 

Anakin frowned. “Bane's dead, but I can still feel him.” 

 

Ahsoka walked next to her teacher. “Master, I'm sorry,” she apologized, “I let my emotions cloud my judgment. I shouldn’t have run off after Bane...” she looked down as shame filled her. “The other masters were right. I’m not ready for the field...” 

 

Ava looked at the girl, considering. Yes, Ahsoka had been reckless, but she understood her mistake this time. And it looked like she had learned from her actions on Felucia too, by the looks of it. The Padawan continued, “It’s just that the thought of someone like Bane having information about the younglings...” she trailed off, “It’s not an excuse but...” A look of protective anger colored her face, and Ava understood. It reminded her of Master Plo’s reaction when the Clawdite had told them about Bolla Ropal.

 

“It wasn't your fault, Ahsoka.” Anakin said grimly, “It was mine, start to finish.”  

 

As they walked to the meeting room Admiral Yularen strode up to them. “So did you manage to recover the holocron or capture the bounty hunter?”  

 

“Umm... No and no.” Anakin replied. 

 

“I see,” the admiral said disapprovingly, “So the mission was your usual version of success, then?” 

 

He smirked, “If by success, you mean I won, then yes.”  

  
Ava gave him an incredulous look. “We were forced to kill Bane, which means we don’t know who his employer was. And if Bane was able to transmit the information before he was killed, that means that whoever this being is,  _ he now has the names and locations of twenty thousand Force sensitive children!  _ We were fortunate to get off the ship alive.” She glared at the floor. “This was not, by  _ any  _ definition, a win. ”


End file.
